


Pirates of the Caribbean Drabbles - Het

by Zwarte Parel (Celandine)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Zwarte%20Parel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles involving a variety of het pairings in the Pirates of the Caribbean-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A-Roving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth searches for Jack in Tortuga.

Tortuga slept in the sun, but the _Pearl_ lay anchored offshore, so Jack must be here somewhere. It was a question of looking in every rancid tavern; if she had no luck, then in every brothel as well.

She found him in the sixth tavern, a girl perched on his knee, his hand under her skirts. When he saw Elizabeth approaching, though, he tipped the girl off.

"What are you doing here?" Jack's eyes raked her.

"Do you remember the song I taught you?"

"When we were marooned? Yes."

"It's a pirate's life for me now. With you," said Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a LiveJournal meme. geek_mama_2 asked for a drabble with the title "A-Roving," pairing Jack/Elizabeth, and with the line "What are you doing here?"


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing since has ever matched that time.

The smithy door stood open to catch whatever breeze might allay the midsummer heat. Will swiped futilely at his face with a rag already sweat-sodden, tasting the salt of it on his lips. The air was oppressive, as if a storm were brewing, but the sun was bright and the skies blue over Port Royal.

Elizabeth came to stand beside him, perspiration beading her hairline. She tilted her face towards the door. "I miss the wind in the sails, Will. Ten years on and I still remember _The Pearl_."

"So do I." A moment of silence; then, "Shall we go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was self-inflicted. I was discussing with geek_mama_2 a little while back the possibility of a story that would involve Will and Elizabeth going off to sea about 10 years after their marriage, and ending up in a J/W/E situation. The following might be the starting point.


	3. Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norrington hopes to learn something from Anamaria.

"Why didn't you hang me?"

He paused in carefully scraping lather from his cheeks and turned around. Anamaria was gazing levelly at him, her dark hair tumbled across her shoulders, her knees drawn up to her chin under the white sheets.

"Not just 'cause I'm a woman, I hope," she added.

James shook his head. She had shown herself very womanly indeed last night, but he had pardoned her before that – nor had he made it a condition for her release.

"You know where the _Black Pearl_ is," he said finally, leaving her to guess what he did not say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for geek_mama_2 on LJ, as part of my 2004 holiday drabble gift offering.


	4. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack explains a tattoo.

Jack was a great spinner of tales, no question of that. The difficulty for Elizabeth was in telling when the tales were true, when false, and when there was some tangled mixture of the two. Take the one about the time that lightning struck his ship – not the _Black Pearl_ , but the _Lamprey_ he had sailed on as a lad – and, according to Jack, had done no damage save to curl the bosun's hair. He had told her the story when she found the lightning bolt tattooed on his left thigh, and claimed it as a memorial of the event.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to a request by geek_mama_2. She provided an image of a lightning bolt and asked for Jack/Elizabeth.


	5. Good Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack toasts the good news. A triple drabble.

It had been spring, and they had been making love. Will was still deep within her when Elizabeth asked, "If it's a boy, what shall we call him?"

"Isn't it a bit early to think about that, love?" Will kissed her. "It's been four years now with no sign."

Elizabeth had just smiled, as if she knew a secret. When her pregnancy became apparent, they had spent hours discussing names for the child.

Now it was winter, Agnes the midwife was in their bedroom, and Will could hear his wife's shouts and groans and curses even through the walls. Governor Swann sat by the fireplace, his apprehension plain in the whitened skin of his knuckles as he clenched his hands. Elizabeth's mother had died so, when she was scarcely three.

It was late, past midnight, and a knock at the door startled them both; the more so when it opened to admit not only Commodore Norrington, but Captain Sparrow as well. The canny dog must have heard the gossip – a grandchild for the governor was news.

"Only thing t'do at a time like this is have a drink," said Sparrow, gold teeth glinting as he held aloft two bottles of rum. Norrington bore a gift of brandy instead – good man, that would be more to the governor's taste.

The forthcoming babe would have drowned in the volume consumed by the time the midwife beckoned to Will. He went into the bedroom and over to Elizabeth, pale and tired but triumphant.

"We'd no need to argue after all," she told him. "Look."

Will went out into the front room, his arms full of tightly-wrapped infant.

"Gentlemen." He cleared his throat to attract their attention. "May I present James Turner _and_ Jack Turner? Elizabeth wishes both of you a very happy Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For holiday 2005, geek_mama_2 asked for Elizabeth/Will with Jack in friendship, and gave the three words: kiss, gift, gold.


	6. Riders on the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James suspects Anamaria might have unusual abilities.

Had James Norrington been the superstitious sort, he might have thought Anamaria a witch. Not that she looked the part, but when he hinted that they might warm each other’s bed, she demurred with a vague warning of storms.

One night, he asked her why she’d agreed to lead him to Jack. She cut off his words with a kiss that heated his blood past endurance, and they spent a savage hour entangled, Jacks’s name a shadow between them. Close, they must be, to the infernal _Pearl_.

The next morning the hurricane struck; James knew, somehow, he had evoked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From edoraslass's request for "weathering the storm" for holiday 2006.


	7. From Dream to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's not quite prepared for the real Jack.

Jack Sparrow: pirate, thief, liar, and all-around scalawag. She had known the truth of it before she had ever met the man himself, from all those books she'd dreamed over, wishing for something to happen to overturn the safely rounded life that belonged to Elizabeth Swann.

But all her reading hadn't conveyed the magnetism of the living man, no, far from it. The glinting gold of his predatory smile, the click of the beads and bangles in his unruly hair, the warmth that flooded through her at his demanding touch – her books had not prepared her for that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> geek_mama_2 asked for Jack/Elizabeth with the prompt "books" for holiday 2006.


	8. Tell Me a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth asks Jack for a story.

"Tell me a story of the _Pearl_ ," requested Elizabeth, idly toying with a bead in Jack's beard. He had an irritating tendency to fall asleep after coupling, and she wanted him to talk.

"Something about my best girl?"

Elizabeth nodded against his shoulder, taking no offense.

"There was a terrible storm once. Lightning struck the mainmast; we were lucky she didn't sink. We found an island and jury-rigged a palm as temporary mast, good enough to get us to Tortuga. Then, while we were in port..."

Jack rambled on and Elizabeth listened contentedly, one hand resting on her rounded belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For cruisedirector who wanted Elizabeth Swann, mainmast.


	9. Twilight Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ten years.

The twilight sky was violet as the _Flying Dutchman_ broached the surface. Will was strung taut as a bow, his body inclining forward as if that would speed progress towards the shore. Ten years, and now a return to life, to his beloved Elizabeth -- if she lived. Surely he whose job it was to ferry souls would have known had she died? Will raised his hand to his eyes, shading them against the dying yet unaccustomed light. And -- yes -- a figure stood there, wavered, became two, and Will felt no shame as he wept to see his wife and child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For aome who wanted Will Turner, return.


	10. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has a special gift for Will this Christmas.

Elizabeth felt the child kick within her as she lighted the candle that burned, always, in her window. Tonight it would guide her steps home from the shore.

They had promised each other, Will and she, that at Christmas time he should stand the _Flying Dutchman_ offshore and send the ship's boat to fetch her aboard. He could not ignore his duties, nor come ashore himself, but one night in the year she would come to him, lest they forget.

And this night, Elizabeth thought, she would have the greatest of gifts give her husband: the news of their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the holidays, 2009.


	11. The Way to a Man's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a suggestion for Elizabeth, about Will.

"The old saying is true: the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and I don't mean with pistol shot," said Jack, his boots firmly planted on Elizabeth's kitchen table.

She glared at him. "Just what are you trying to imply?" Cookery had never been one of her talents.

Jack gave her a lazy grin. "Nothing, love. I merely suggest that when bonny Will comes back after his ten years, he would doubtless be appreciative if you spread out for him a fine table, as well as yourself."

Elizabeth was used to such lewd innuendos. "I suppose you think a woman must cook well?"

He shrugged. "It _is_ a useful skill, one which I've acquired. I'm offering to share my hard won knowledge." He rose and began to rummage through her cupboards. "Raisins, spices, yes, I could easily teach you how to make a Christmas pudding."

"And what is the catch to this fine offer?" asked Elizabeth.

"No catch." Jack feigned hurt at her mistrust. "Why should there be? I only ask that when you prepare your pudding and serve it to dear Will, that you save a piece for me, and mind you don't omit the rum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For geek_mama, who wanted Jack, Will/Elizabeth, prompt "Christmas Pudding".


	12. True Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has had only his memories for ten years.

For ten years he had had only his memories. The golden light of sunset evoked her shining tresses. The salt spray recalled the tang of sweat sheening her breasts as he kissed them. The implacableness of the hurricane winds echoed her stubborn determination. The very swell of the waves mimicked the movement of her body as she rode him to their mutual pleasure.

After ten years, Will wondered, had those memories shifted, so that what he recalled was not the real Elizabeth, but only some phantom or fantasy? Their second married day together assured him that he had remembered true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for holiday 2010.


	13. Promises Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davy Jones recalls his early days with Calypso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Aome, who asked for Davy Jones/Calypso, with the prompt "remembering."

She was beautiful, Calypso, fair as moonlight on the water, yet fierce as the wind of a hurricane, and treacherous as the tide over a reef.

Assurances she gave me, to be mine forever, and I loved her enough to believe. I swore to carry out the task she gave me, to ferry the dead to the far shore.

When she failed to return as she promised, I first thought her merely fickle as any woman. Weeks lengthened into months, then years, but the memory of her would not fade until I locked up my heart, since hers was gone.


End file.
